nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Key of Union
The Key of Union is a powerful weapon that appears in the "Day of Judgment" saga of the Roach Chronicles. The weapon was created out of the light and dark sacred energy samples from the Aether by Novus at the Graveyard of the Ancients. The weapon would allow Novus access into the Aether, as well as restore the balance of light and darkness in the Aether, which would restore the rest of reality. Currently, the weapon is plugged into the device within the Chamber of Waking in the Aether, where it would remain for the rest of eternity, ultimately keeping the balance in check at all times. History Day of Judgment Final Union Armed with both samples of the light and dark energies from the Aether, Novus travels to the Graveyard of the Ancients in an attempt to forge the Key of Union, which would allow the survivors to restore the universe. After reaching the top of the rock formations created by the samples, the four release the samples from the capsules they preserved them in. Upon doing so, the two energies were then blasted by a beam of blue light from the vortex above. As the two samples fused together, they reshaped themselves into the Key of Union, the literal key in opening the gateway to the Aether. With the key, Daniela proceeds to look up towards the vortex with it. As she points the blade at the center of the vortex, a beam of black and white energy shoots out of the blade, striking the center of the vortex, which proceeds to open up and reveal the gateway to the Aether. Divided Reality Upon discovering the Chamber of Waking with the Aether, Novus discovers an ancient device that looked similar to the MPD. Using the Key of Union, Higgins opens the device, revealing the ghostly form of Samantha Maxis, which was materializing into a physical form. Shocked by this, the four assume it is Gruntijackal. Patrick quickly pulls out his sidearm and attempts to shoot Samantha, but she deflects the bullet with her powers. Suddenly, her eyes glow a dark purple color as she then jumps out of the device. As she suddenly becomes physical, the four realize that she has become corrupted by the dark energies of the Aether, which have taken over the Aether and caused the universe to fracture. The four then engage Samantha in a final battle in order to purge her soul of the dark energies. After a long brutal fight, Daniela is able to use the Key of Union to unlock Samantha's soul, cleansing it of the dark energies. Restored, Novus questions her what has happened as Samantha then explains the whole story. Following her story, Novus once again plugs the Key of Union into the device Samantha was in, causing the device to glow white. This causes the Aether to restore itself, and within a blinding light, transports Novus and Samantha back into the now restored Green Mountain. Trivia * Like the Harbinger, the design of the weapon originates from a keyblade in the Kingdom Hearts series. Category:Day of Judgment